Here Lies Everything
by Tempus-Fugit-ad-Infinitum
Summary: What would happen if the Death Ray had backfired differently? Let's find out ;D Warning for character death. Only rated T for safety, not for thinking it's T worthy. This is my first fan fiction but not my first story. I would greatly enjoy feedback :D


_No sign of Penny_

_Good I would give any-_

_Thing not to have her see_

Doctor Horrible looks around the room, an almost perfunctory act. There is only one thing on his mind- Captain Hammer. He moved forward, resting his eyes over his frozen target.

_It's gonna be bloody_

_Head up Billy-Buddy_

_There's no time for mercy_

Penny rises from behind the chair, getting a better look at the scene playing out before her. _Had he said 'Penny?'_ she thought to herself. The psychopath in the lab coat almost looked familiar to her. But surly she wouldn't associate with such maniacs. _Would she?_ Her brows knitted together as she concealed herself behind a chair. Her hear pounded in her chest almost as heavily as Doctor Horrible's.

_Here goes no mercy!_

Doctor Horrible cinches his eyes closed, preparing himself for the gravity of the act he was about to commit. His stomach tightened and perspiration appeared on his forehead. The weapon in his hands suddenly felt heavier than it ever has- as if the weight of his choice lay in the cold steel and burning coils. His finger slowly drew the trigger back and he could feel the machinery inside the weapon preparing itself to fire- destroying the corporate tool that had caused Billy so much despair.

The sound of machinery failing broke Doctor Horrible's concentration.

"That's not a good sound." Billy spoke, more to himself than to the room. He lowered his weapon as he turned towards the Freeze Ray, attempting to diagnose the issue from a far. A baffled look came over his smooth features as he turned back towards his would-be victim.

No sooner than he had turned, a gloved fist filled his vision. Captain Hammer- now freed from the effects of the Freeze Ray- put all his might into his punch, sending the Doctor flying back an easy ten feet. He slid across the floor and dropped his weapon in the process. It crackled on the hard flooring, obviously damaged. Red lightening arched inside of its core. Captain Hammer snatched the weapon up on his way to his enemy. He slammed his foot into the Doctor's chest, pinning him easily to the ground.

Captain Hammer wailed unintelligibly- not to be mistaken for singing- while gesticulating rudely at the white-clad man beneath his foot.

"A Death-Ray?" Captain Hammer looked at the device in his hands. A snide look came over his arrogant features as he looked back down at his trapped enemy. "Looks like Dr. Horrible's moving up."

An idea popped into his thick skull. "Let's see if this one works any better than your others." Captain Hammer pointed the damaged weapon down at Doctor Horrible. He was overly confident in himself- too sure that everything would work out for him as it always did. He ignored the obvious defects in the weapon as he prepared to fire as Doctor Horrible had only moments before.

As soon as the weapon was pointed in his direction, Billy noticed the fault. The machine was clearly broken and hence unpredictable in its actions. It was more likely to backfire than it was to work. Displaying sudden concern for his enemy- an act not unheard of for this unlikely super villain- Doctor Horrible attempted to stop the man looming above him.

"Don't-" he wheezed, his eyes wide with concern. Captain Hammer mistook this for fear.

"I don't have time for your warnings!" Captain Hammer hissed.  
>"You give my regards to Saint Peter... or whoever has his job, but in Hell." He smiled at his clever wording as he aimed the gun in Billy's face. He drew his eyebrows together in a look of finality as he pulled the trigger to the Death Ray.<p>

Without warning, and not unexpectedly, the Death Ray fired- or rather backfired. A red waved shot from the weapon as it burst, sending any near it shooting backwards. Pieces of the steel flew at high speeds, imbedding themselves in the walls. People ducked and dodged to avoid them, crying out in terror as they did so. Captain Hammer flew backwards and slammed into the floor. Unmistakable cries escaped his lips as he did so.

Doctor Horrible- safe from the explosion- coughed and did a quick evaluation of himself. He was intact and safe. Hopefully, more than he could say for his 'justice-seeking' counterpart. He stood and surveyed the room before him. People hid behind chairs and coward before him. They feared him. A smile played across the villain's lips as he soaked in a feeling new to him- power. He was finally feared.

He looked to the side at the crumpled body of enemy. Captain Hammer lay on his side, holding his gut in his hammer fists. Cries escaped his blood-caked lips.

"Awww ahhhhh I'm in pain. I think this is what pain feels like. Oh mommy!" He tried to stand, only to fall back to his knees. A piece of steel protruded out from between his fists. He looked up into the eyes of Doctor Horrible- now standing above him.

Captain Hammer slumped to the floor, laying on his back now. The life was quickly draining from him. He opened his lips to speak- no doubt to exact some clever catch phrase intended to sting Doctor Horrible- but his words were inaudible. Doctor Horrible leaned forward to catch the words of the Hammer.

"You'll never have her." He croaked. "She'll never want a murder. She'll never want someone so…._horrible_."

Billy smiled for the second time that night. He kneeled down so that he was level with Captain Hammer. Billy lay his hand down on his victim's wound and looked him dead in the eye.

"She may cry, but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia." Billy spoke almost as quietly as Captain Hammer had. There was an unmistakable sureness to his voice. A confidence that it had never held before now bloomed ever-apparently.

Captain Hammer looked into the now-sure eyes of his victor. His heart thumped wildly for a moment before rapidly dropping in rhythm. The last thing he saw before he died was the form of Doctor Horrible leaving his side to seek out Penny in the terrified room. He closed his eyes on the vision of Billy finally getting his due and claiming the life he had worked to gain for years.

_Here lies everything_

_A world I wanted at my feet_

_My victory's complete_

_So hail to the King. _


End file.
